With the increasing prominence of athletics, and in particular gymnastics, efforts have been made in many fields of sport to provide devices for simulating the body movements associated with various types of exercise and gymnastics, etc.
One of the more difficult gymnastic routines is that in connection with the pommel horse, which due to its nature, i.e. the elevated horse carrying two-hand pommels at a height of between three and four feet above the floor with the user grasping a pommel in each hand and swinging the body over the horse with various gymnastic routines, is difficult for a novice, particularly initially, to master the elementary body movements, particularly unaided, and it is quite common in such cases to initially manually support the user's body through the basic movements. Likewise, until the user is reasonably adept there is always the danger of possible injury.